


Detour

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty takes a train trip to attend a friends wedding but ends up taking an unexpected detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

Detour

I don’t own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

“How long you gonna be gone, Kitty?” Matt asked as he walked her to the train depot.

“Oh, not more than a couple of weeks, if everything goes alright. I plan on doing a little shopping and then I’ll probably leave a few days after the wedding.” She paused and looked up at him. “I sure wish you were going with me.”

Matt dropped his head. “I know.” He answered. Although the thought of taking a trip anywhere with her was enticing, he had a job to do. A gold shipment would be coming in a few days and he had to be there to meet it. Still, as he looked down at the beguiling redhead, part of him truly wished he could go, the part that loved Kitty Russell.

Kitty knew Matt better than he realized and she understood the inner war he was waging with his badge. Wrapping her arm around his she smiled up at him. “Come on, get me to the depot before my train pulls out and leaves me.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”  Matt smiled down at her.  “I don’t want you to go anyway.”

When they reached the train station, Matt glanced around and then back down at Kitty. “Wire me when you get to Denver, will ya? Let me know you made it safely.”

Kitty shook her head. “I’m taking a train, Matt, not the stage. What could possibly go wrong on a train?”

Matt took a chance on being seen and pulled her close, placing a quick kiss on her lips. “A lot of things.” He told her. “Just promise to send me a wire.  And don’t you go taking any detours until you do.”

“Yes, sir.” Kitty answered with a grin and a mock salute.

She leaned in for another kiss but the conductor chose that moment to step out. “All aboard!”

“Bye, Matt.” Kitty instead gave him a quick hug before she turned and climbed on board. “I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

“See ya, Kitty.” He returned. “Don’t forget that wire and try to stay safe.” He called as the train began to pick up speed.

“I’ll be fine; you’re the one that needs to be careful, Marshal.”  She yelled back to him with a grin and a wave as the train swiftly carried her away.

Later when Matt had time to reflect on those few moments, he realized that right then and there, was when he first had the feeling that something was amiss. But he had shrugged it off, at the time, as just his dislike of her being gone so long and the fact that he already missed her before her train was even completely out of sight.

Kitty made her way through the swaying car to her seat and sat down heavily. She loved travel and weddings and she had promised Pamela long ago that when she got married she would be there. But something about this trip felt off, for some reason, almost as if something bad was about to happen.

Looking around at her fellow passengers, she saw nothing and no one that would cause alarm and she saw none of the tell-tale signs of gunmen or danger.   Besides herself there were a total of eight other passengers and none of them looked threatening in the least.  Sighing, she shook her head and sat back in her seat. She guessed she was just missing Matt.

Though she and he had been close almost from the beginning, each day brought them closer and she realized she hated being away from him.   “Well,” she thought. “I can’t be with him all the time, especially the way he roams.  Besides, maybe now he’ll understand how I feel when he’s off gallivanting around the countryside.”

As the train sped west, Kitty settled in for the ride and Matt went about his job.  Neither one knew what the next few weeks would hold for either one of them.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The first couple hours of Kitty's journey went pleasant enough. She managed to rest, read and play a spirited game of peek-a-boo with the tiny little boy in the seat in front of her. By the time they reached their first stop for water, all thoughts of danger, or something bad happening, had completely left her mind.

When the train shuttered to a stop in the hamlet of Wickham Creek, Kitty looked out the window at what she could see of the town. Though small it looked rather prosperous and typical for a frontier town in the Colorado wilderness.

She expected they would be there only long enough to take on water and passengers and disburse any others. Due to that, she gave no thought to leaving the train and exploring the town. However that decision was made for her.

"May I have everyone's attention?" The conductor called out as he stepped into the car. The attention he sought was immediately granted. The passengers had been sitting there for over an hour, by this time, and they were becoming a bit concerned. "I'm afraid there's been a problem arise and this train may not be able to finish the trip to Denver."

"What kind of problem?" The nicely dressed businessman two seats up asked. "I have important business in Denver and I can't afford to miss it."

"I understand." The conductor had to fairly yell to be heard above the grumbling of the upset passengers. "But we've developed a mechanical problem with the engine. We have no one on board that knows how to fix it and there is no one here. We have sent a wire to Denver requesting help and are waiting for a reply."

"How long a delay do you expect?" The older, gray haired, woman in the seat across from Kitty, asked.

"I don't know, Ma'am." The conductor answered contritely. "We don't even really know what's wrong. It was losing pressure on the way here and the engineer hasn't been able to build any back up since we stopped. This train simply will not go anywhere."

"That's a bunch of hooey." A cowboy from the front declared. "That there engineer oughta be able to fix this thing. I got me a job waitin' in Denver. I got to get there."

"But he can't," the conductor said patiently. "Look, I know this is difficult, and we are doing the best we can, but this train is currently inoperable. Now if you're worried about lodging or food or even your passage money, please don't. The railroad company is going to pay for that if necessary until this gets straightened out. And we will make certain you get to Denver."

"Well, what if we don't want to wait?" The cowboy questioned. "I don't much like the idea of sitting around here till you all figure out what you're a doing."

"For any of you who don't wish to wait, there will be a stage leaving here this afternoon heading west. The railroad will pay for your fare if you choose that."

Although the conductor did his best to placate the passengers, Kitty could tell he was having little effect on them. "Conductor," she stood up and yelled in her best bar room voice. "You said there was someplace we could get a bite to eat?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The conductor gave her a grateful smile. "Just across there." He pointed to a small building with a large sign proclaiming it to be Mike's.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you." Kitty said to the now much quieter passengers. "But I'd a whole lot rather be sitting over there with a good cup of coffee and a piece of pie, than here in this stuffy train car. We can't do anything about whether it runs or not so we might as well make the best of it."

Though several passengers continued to grumble, they agreed with her, and one by one, began to stand and file off the train.

"I really do appreciate your help, Ma'am." The conductor told her as she collected her reticule and turned to leave. "I'm afraid they weren't listening to me."

Kitty gave him a gracious smile. "No problem. I'm used to dealing with people like them."

"Oh?" The conductor asked.

Kitty grinned at the puzzled look on his face. "I run a saloon in Dodge City." She told him. "Trust me. These people are nothing compared to a drunken cowboy who hasn't been in civilization for a long time."

"Ah, I see." The conductor smiled as Kitty turned and left the train, making her way to the restaurant.

Though rough hewn and void of much decoration, the atmosphere of Mike's Cafe was pleasant and the pie and coffee were delicious. Kitty was almost grateful for the journey's interruption so that she could partake of it.

Of course it would've been even more pleasant if the cowboy hadn't chosen to sit next to Kitty. Twice she'd had to forcibly remove his hand from her leg. She even moved, only to have him follow and take a place as close to her as he could get.

The owner of the café, a jovial, white haired old man, who obviously enjoyed his own cooking, made all of the train's passengers comfortable and soon their irritation at being delayed was almost forgotten. Well almost all of them, Kitty thought as she glared at the erstwhile cowhand who was currently grinning at her.

An hour later, the gray haired conductor approached the small group with his hat in his hand. The chagrined look on his face pronounced bad news before his voice did. "Ladies and gentlemen." He called for their attention. "I regret to inform you that there is going to be a major problem getting you all to Denver on the train."

"What problem?" The businessman asked.

"We just got a wire back from Denver. There is no one there who can come here to work on this engine for at least three weeks. We requested another engine be sent to us but were informed that none will be available for at least two weeks."

"Two weeks?" The cowboy next to Kitty fumed loudly. "I cain't wait no two weeks. What you trying to pull here, pard?"

"We're not trying to pull anything." The conductor raised his voice. "I am simply telling you the facts. But I as I said before the good news is that there is a stage pulling out from here in about two hours. We have spoken to them and secured passage for some of you. And there will be another one leaving out tomorrow. They have promised they can get you to Denver in just a few days."

"You call that good news?" The old woman retorted. "I do not." she declared. "I have no desire what so ever to ride on such a contrivance."

"Well, Ma'am." The conductor sighed. "There will be a train coming through day after tomorrow heading east. But unless you take the stage or ride a horse there won't be any thing else heading west for at least two weeks. Now, I'm heading over to the stage office and I will personally make sure any of you, wishing to go on it, have a seat and your luggage transferred."

After the conductor left, the passengers sat and discussed the situation and soon it was clear that only Kitty, the cowboy and the businessman as well as the young woman and her son would be continuing on. The old woman, a grizzled old man and two younger men would be staying behind.

Once the decision was made, there was little for Kitty to do but wait until the stage was ready to leave. However, glancing over at the amorous expression of the cowboy next to her, she decided perhaps a walk around town would be her best idea.

Pulling the man's hand from her knee for a third time, Kitty left the café and wondered along the main thoroughfare of the small town. As she walked, her mind centered on another small town, with a big man wearing a tin star and wishing she was there with him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The stage, though crowded, was no more uncomfortable than other stage rides Kitty had taken, so she sat back in the seat trying to make the best of the situation. The cowboy, thankfully, had chosen to sit with the driver and she was left sharing the coach with the business man, the young woman and her little boy and an older couple who had gotten on in Wickham Creek.

She had planned on getting to Denver a couple of days before the wedding in order to spend some time with her friend Pamela. But that would now be impossible. She was just currently hoping to make it there in time for the wedding.

The first couple hours ride was quiet, the people on board each with their own thoughts. Kitty glanced out the window at the passing scenery but saw nothing but miles and miles of nothing except rock and scrub. As she was looking forward she didn't see the cloud of dust raised by the many riders coming upon them from behind. And she knew nothing of their attackers until the first shots were heard and an arrow lodged into the widow frame next to her.

"Ladies get down." The businessman shouted as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small revolver. The older man pushed his wife to the floor beside Kitty, who was currently trying to shield the little boy and his mother.

The driver had, by then, whipped the horses into a lather and was racing madly down the trail hoping to out distance their pursuers. The coach rocked and swayed and several times came close to tipping over but somehow the driver managed to keep it upright and on the road.

Twice, the businessman rose and pointed his revolver out the door, ineffectively firing at those chasing them until he rose for the last time. An arrow through his chest prevented him from rising again. The old man reached over and pried the revolver from the dead man's hand and raised it towards the window, but he too soon fell back, mortally wounded.

Kitty made no attempt for the ill fated pistol. Instead she focused her attention on protecting the other women and the small boy, currently crouching beneath her.

Grasping tightly to the seat, she felt the coach begin to slow and heard a voice yell, "Whoa." It was not the voice of the driver. When the stage shuddered to a halt, the door swung open and the cowboy poked his head inside. "You all best come outta there, quick." He gasped.

Kitty looked up to see he had a bullet hole in his shoulder and another in his arm. "The driver?" Kitty asked as she scrambled to get out and help the others.

"Dead," was all the man said as he helped her down. As quickly as they could, the remaining passengers, of the ill-fated stage, rushed inside the shack just before their followers reached them. All made it inside except the old woman. She refused to leave her husband and was soon beside him in death, as she had been in life.

The cowboy and Kitty secured the door and made sure the young woman and her child were down before the two of them stopped. "You'd better let me have a look at those wounds." Kitty told him as she helped him to the floor.

But the cowboy shook his head. "Ain't no need." He gave her a half-hearted grin. "I got me another one in my middle, that's a mite worse." Moving the protective hand he had kept on his stomach, he showed her the ragged hole. "When the driver keeled over, I didn't have no time to think about it. I just grabbed the reins and tried to stay low till we got here."

Kitty pushed down her own fears and took a glance around the small room. It was as abandoned as she currently felt. The lone piece of furniture was a chest that she and the cowboy had pushed in front of the door. She saw no way out and no defense, if their attackers found a way in.

"They's a small space beneath the floor boards in front of the fireplace." The cowboy gasped. "You all'd better get in it. They'll be coming in shortly." He saw the look on her face. "I been here afore, Ma'am. Knew the man what built this place."

Kitty nodded as she crawled over to where he pointed and reached down. Three boards came up easily in her hands and there was indeed a crawl space. But it was small, too small for two women, a man and a child.

Kitty looked over at the young brown haired woman. She couldn't have been more than 18 or 19 and her pale features and wide brown eyes told Kitty she had never been in a situation such as this before. She seemed to be in shock and her son, a miniature version of his mother, was obviously frightened beyond words.

Kitty moved over next to them. "Come on." She spoke gently and softly, pushing a lock of lank brown hair from the girl's forehead. "You and your son get in there. You'll be safe there."

The young woman didn't respond. She sat very still, her son tightly held in her embrace and a terrified look on her face.

"Miss." Kitty tried again. "Come on." She pulled on the girl's sleeve.

Finally the girl's eye's blinked and she literally shook herself as she looked first at Kitty then at the dying cowboy behind her. "Mo… Molly." She finally spoke. "My name's Molly. This…" she looked down at her son. "This is Timmy."

"Well, Molly," Kitty gave her a warm smile, "it's nice to meet you. My name is Kitty Russell. That man over there is…" she turned and looked at him. He hadn't given her a name.

"Roy.." he gasped. "Roy Dobbs. Plea… pleased to meet… ya."

The girl looked at both Kitty and Roy then over at the hole in the floor. She wasn't sure she wanted to go into that hole. "It's small." She looked up at Kitty, with panic in her eyes. "We can't all fit."

"We don't all have to." Kitty kept her smile in place. "You and your son will fit easily. Me and Roy over there will find us another place."

"Another place?" Molly looked wildly about the empty cabin.

"If there's one, there'll be another." Kitty assured her. "Now come on and hurry. They're being awful quiet out there and I doubt they've left."

"They ain't." Roy said simply. "Get 'em in there quick."

Kitty half pulled Molly and Timmy across the room and helped them both down into the crawl space. "Now you two just stay put, Molly." She told her as she began to replace the boards. "Don't you move or make a noise until you're absolutely sure everyone's gone. Then you wait another hour after that before you come out. You hear?"

Molly licked her lips and nodded numbly. "Kitty…"

"Just stay put and be quiet. I don't want you all to make a sound." Kitty said as she placed the last board back in its place. Turning back to Roy she started to say something but the light had already left his eyes. Wearily she pulled herself to her feet and had just turned towards the door when it busted open. The chest flew back and three warriors entered.

**I did quite a bit of reading about white women taken captive by Indians during this time in history. While the abuse I have described was by no means rare and even mild by some comparisons, it was also by no means universal. Some women, though subservient to their captors, were treated with unexpected respect and even gentleness. Please consider this narrative as nothing more than a fictional story about fictional people. No bias or racism intended. For more on this or any other topic, I encourage you to visit your local library and read all about it.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Matt paced around the jail absently picking up, then replacing, his coffee mug without ever actually taking a drink. It had been three days since Kitty had climbed on that train and he hadn’t heard a word.

Of course he knew any sort of travel on the frontier could be risky but still she should’ve reached Denver by now and he should’ve gotten word that she was alright. That was why he’d had Barney send a wire inquiring on the status of the train and its passengers. He was now anxiously waiting on a reply.

As he picked up his cup yet again, the door opened and Barney came in waving a yellow sheet of paper. “Marshal, got a wire…”

He didn’t even have a chance to finish before Matt had the paper snatched from his hand. It was not the wire, he was expecting.

“Is that the reply you was expecting?” Chester asked coming up beside him from his cot where he’d been reading a dime novel.

Matt shook his head. “No, Chester it’s not. It’s from the Sherriff in Spearville. He wants me to come. He’s caught Billy Gordon and he’s holding him for me.” He looked over at Barney. “Has any reply come in yet to the wire I sent?”

Barney shook his head. “No, sir. Not yet. But I promise, I’ll bring it right to you as soon as it comes in.”

“Thanks, Barney,” Matt told the bespectacled little man.

Chester looked at the wire Matt showed him. “Cain’t the Spearville Sherriff just keep Billy Gordon there for a while?” Chester knew Matt was worried about Kitty as well as the gold shipment due in that afternoon.

Matt shook his head regretfully. “No. Billy’s got too many friends and the Spearville jail’s not the most secure place in the world. Looks like I’ll have to ride down there as soon as that shipment comes in.”

“Well,” Chester shrugged. “I guess if ya have to. Ya want me to come with you?”

“No, Chester. I’ll need you to stay here and keep an eye on things.” Matt answered wishing he didn’t have to go himself.

“What if that there telegraph comes in whilst your gone?” Chester asked.

“Nothing I can do about it.” Matt shrugged. “Just put it on my desk and I’ll get it as soon as I get back. It’ll only take me a couple of days to ride down there and back.”

Just then the train whistle sounded and Matt started for the door. “Well, the gold’s here. Let’s go get it secured.”

Two hours later, his duties in Dodge taken care of, Matt mounted his horse and rode out in the direction of Spearville. He had already made it five miles from town when the wire from Denver finally came through. The train never made it there and the stage, that some of the passengers had taken instead, was now missing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty sat tiredly beside the water’s edge and dipped her burning wrists into the cool water, then brought up a hand full to her mouth. Her throat was dry and she ached from head to toe. But she knew she would be given no relief from her miseries, at least not by these men.

Looking about her, she saw ten bronzed skinned warriors staring back at her. Though not overly tall, they were strong and well equipped for the rugged terrain surrounding them. All of them except one, wore leather loincloths but little else and Kitty could the marks, on their muscular bodies, of many battles fought and obviously won.

That made her think of Matt but she pushed that away.  It hurt too much right then to think of him and how much she wanted him to come for her.

The one wearing deerskin leggings, seemed to be the one in charge as the others would listen intently to anything he said. Many times, since they had taken her, she had found his black eyes staring intently at her like a hungry wolf contemplating his next meal. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

She had no idea what tribe they were from and supposed it didn’t matter. An Indian captive was not a coveted position to be in, no matter what tribe it was.

Though the men who had taken her had initially thrown her onto one of the stage horses, they soon changed their minds when Kitty took a desperate gamble and tried to escape by running her horse into the man beside her and then kicking her own mount into a run. But her gamble failed to pay off and she was soon caught, pulled from the horse and her hands tied tightly in front of her. A long rope was attached and she was forced to walk and sometimes run behind her captors mounts.

By the time they reached the stream her wrists were chafed and bleeding and she had little energy to do much besides sit quietly and watch.

As it was late when they stopped, a hasty camp was set up and the men sat around the fire sharing a water skin and some sort of dried meat. She was offered neither food nor blanket and was tethered to a tree some distance from the fire.

Laying her head back against the trunk she wearily closed her eyes, sleep came almost instantly. So did a sharp kick to her leg. Opening her eyes, she saw the glaring face of one of the men as he viciously kicked her leg again and yelled something at her. Having no understanding of his language she did not know what he said but she knew what he meant. She would not be allowed sleep either.

From this point on, she would be allowed no quarter and they were intent to make sure she understood that. She did. But she also understood something they didn’t. Back in Dodge there was a tall man with a star on his chest that would move heaven and earth to find her and bring her home. She was certain of that. She only had to wait.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Despite his best efforts, Matt didn’t arrive back in Dodge in two days or even four. It was twelve days.

His prisoner’s friends had shown up on the trail and made it clear they were not going to allow Billy to be taken in. Matt had been expecting such an attempt and had taken every precaution he could to thwart it but he was one man against four, not including his prisoner.

The battle for the bandit proved to be a tough one and Matt quite literally thought perhaps this time out, would be his last. Though Billy and his friends had managed to escape, thinking they had killed him, he wasn’t about to give up that easily. As soon as he could pull himself to his feet, he followed them, on foot, his horse having been stolen along with his gun.

It had taken him three days to find a ranch where he could get a horse and some bandages for his shoulder. He refused any other care, other than that, a canteen of water and some food. It took him a several more days to find Billy and his friends and a day to battle it out with them in the barren wastes of the Bad Lands.

In the end, he was the last man standing, or in his case, leaning heavily on his horse, which he had recovered along with his weapons. Normally he would’ve buried the dead men before leaving but he didn’t have the strength. Finally he decided to send someone back to take care of the deed for him. Wearily climbing into the saddle, he turned his horse towards home. By the time he rode down Front Street he had a high fever and a seriously infected wound.

How he managed to stay in the saddle was something no one on the streets that day understood. But he did and not until he reached the jail, did he finally give in and let the exhaustion and pain overtake him as he closed his eyes and slipped to the ground unconscious.

Chester and Doc, who had been occupying the chairs outside of the jail, were on their feet immediately. Barking orders to three passing cowboys, Doc had him carried to his office where he could examine and treat the badly wounded man.

For the next three days, Matt laid senseless in Doc’s office, knowing nothing of the wire that still sat waiting on his desk. Even had he been conscious, Doc would’ve forbidden Chester to show it to him. There was quite literally nothing he could physically do right then to find Kitty. But he knew once Matt found out, no power on earth would keep him there unless they knew for a fact that Kitty was safe and unharmed.

Besides, in response to a wire Chester sent, they now knew that the army was involved and searching for the missing stage and passengers. Although the reason for the army involvement wasn’t specified, Doc didn’t care. He prayed that they found them soon and they would get another wire telling them so.

But no new wire came. When Matt finally regained consciousness, Doc deliberately kept the news to himself, telling Matt nothing. But he forgot to warn Chester to do the same.

“How ya feeling, Mr. Dillon?” Chester asked as he studied his boss’s pale features. Matt had been in Doc’s office for five days by this time, including the time he was unconscious and he was antsy to be out of bed. Though Doc was pleased that the fever and infection were gone, he had been refusing to allow Matt to get up.

“I’m anxious to get back on my feet, Chester.” Matt told him truthfully. “I don’t much like lying around in this bed.”

“Well, I know.” Chester nodded. “But Doc don’t want you up for at least a few more days. He don’t want you hurting that shoulder no more.”

“I know, Chester.” Matt scowled. “But I have things I need to do.”

“Well, ya couldn’t find her no how, Mr. Dillon. Not if the army cain’t. And heavens, if anyone can find her the army should be able to.”

Matt snapped to attention and he sat up quickly, ignoring the painful warning from his shoulder. “What are you talking about, Chester? What do you mean, the army can’t find her? Who?”

Chester was never the quickest thinker and this time was no different. Speaking before he thought, he said, “Why, Miss Kitty, of course? You know, I never thought the army much good for too much, but I’m kinda glad they’re out there lookin’. I surely would hate it if she were hurt or nothing.”

Matt swallowed hard and began struggling to gain his feet. “You’d better tell me everything, Chester.” He told him gruffly. “And I mean now.”

Two hours later, despite Doc’s vehement protests and the ache in his shoulder, which matched the ache in his temples, Matt climbed on board Buck and turned him west. Chester, under Matt’s orders, had put together a sack of supplies for his boss and made sure to include extra ammunition.

As Matt mounted up, Doc stood on the boardwalk and tried one last time. “Matt, this is foolish and you know it. You were near dead a few days ago. Why don’t you just have Chester send another wire. If they’ve found her, there’s no need to ride all that way. Besides, you don’t even know where to start looking.”

Matt shook his head. “If they’d found her I’d of heard by now. Besides I do too know where to start. I just don’t where it’ll end. And that’s something I have to know.”

Doc took a scrub of his mustache before plowing his hands in his pockets, giving up the useless battle of wills. He knew when it came to stubborn, Matt would always win. And when it came to Kitty Russell, he would never stop.

“You be careful.” Doc finally said. “I want both of you back here.  Alive”

Matt nodded but didn’t reply as he kicked up his horse and rode west.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty bent over the fire and turned the rabbit on the spit. The smell of the cooking meat made her mouth water at the same time as it made her sick to her stomach. In the last few days, she’d had very little to eat. The men surrounding her had hunted along the way and found ample game, which they insisted she cook, but she was allowed only what she could sneak into her mouth as she cooked, or any scraps left over after the men had eaten their fill.

Tiredly, she sat back on her haunches and looked around her. She knew she was somewhere in the mountains, but exactly where, she had no idea. Her lack of knowledge of the area, as well as her constant and unrelenting exhaustion, gave her little hope of escape. Although she still planned on trying again.

After four days they had started leaving her untied at night. That night, she’d made a try at running. But these men knew the area they were in and she did not. She was soon back in their hands and the beating they gave her was proof they didn’t appreciate her efforts. Her second attempt garnered the same results. She had yet to make another go of it, but she was determined to do so. The thought of staying with these men, any longer than she had to, was unconscionable.

They had begun allowing her to sleep at night but she only managed a couple of hours at a time. Though they treated her rough and cruelly, they’d made no attempts to harm her in any other manner. However she could tell by their gestures and the hungry way they looked at her, they were thinking of it.

They still made her to walk but at least they had stopped dragging her along with a rope. They even left her hands untied and allowed her a piece of her petticoat with which to bandage her wrists where the rope had caused damage. And though always too little, they did give her water whenever they halted for a break.

They were also moving at a slower, more leisurely pace now. She had a hunch they were close to where ever these men called home and she would soon see more of their kind. She surely didn’t want that, but saw no way yet to avoid it.

Though she still didn’t understand their language, she had come to understand them. They, in a lot of ways, were no different than some of the white men she came into contact with on a daily basis at the Long Branch. She was a woman, and in their eyes, that made her inferior to them, nothing more than property.  Anything they did to her was acceptable because of that. And she no doubts of what they would do to her.

The one in charge, a tall muscled man with deep black eyes and a prominent nose, walked up to her and pointed to the cooking meat. Warily, she nodded and pulled the spitted meat from the fire, handing it to him. To her surprise, however, he shook his head and pointed at her. Her confusion must’ve been clear to him as he bent, pulled a knife and cut off a large piece of the rabbit and offered it to her.

Kitty swallowed hard and looked about her at the other men. Those that were watching offered no protest when, with a slight tremble, she raised her hand and accepted the food. Slowly she raised the food to her mouth and took a delicate bite. The man before her watched as she chewed and swallowed the food but nothing else. Taking another bite, she forced herself to go slow, knowing her seriously empty stomach would revolt if she ate as much and as quickly as she wanted to.

She had eaten most of the piece of meat he had given her when he suddenly reached down and pulled her to her feet and tightly into his arms. Holding tightly he forced his mouth upon hers as Kitty struggled. Finally she managed to pull an arm free and scratch him across the face, forcing him to let her loose.

As the men around them laughed and pointed, the angry man before her, held his face with one hand as he reached for her with his other. Kitty didn’t hesitate, kicking him hard in the shin, she bolted and ran, fear and adrenalin giving her strength. But it was not enough. She managed only a few yards before they caught her and drug her back to the hawk nosed monster.  “Let me go!” she screamed.

Standing very still he studied her for several seconds before raising his hand and hitting her with all the force he had. Stars erupted behind her eyes and the strength left her legs as she sagged in the arms of her captors. Angrily the man shouted something before striking her again and again until she lost consciousness.

Contemptuously he pulled her from the grasp of the other men and threw her over his shoulder. The other men shrugged and followed him back, quickly dismantling their camp and setting off again. Kitty was thrown across the angry warrior’s horse and he climbed up behind her. Pulling her unconscious form tightly into his chest, he kicked his horse into a trot and they rode on.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Matt pulled Buck to a stop and dismounted, gingerly rubbing his aching shoulder. He’d been riding for two days now and he figured he was getting close to Fort Wickham, named after a nearby stream which also lent its name to the small town west of there.

The response to the wires, Chester had sent, stated that was where the army detail had left from in search of the missing stage and its passengers. Nothing was stated to indicate why an army detail was dispatched to find a stage, but Matt had his suspicions.

Giving Buck a drink of his water, Matt patted the faithful steed on the side of the neck, before mounting back up and riding on. Another two hours and he could see the fort in the distance. Spurring his tired mount on, he rode swiftly on, anxious to get there.

The guard, at the gate, looked askance at the tall man with his arm in a sling and dust covered clothes. But he recognized the badge Matt wore and in no time swung the gate open and ushered him in. “Where ya from, Marshal?”

“East.” Was Matt’s only answer. He had no real jurisdiction in this area but he didn’t feel like trying to explain it. “My name’s Matt Dillon and I want to see whoever’s in charge here.”

The young scrub faced private, with a mop of golden hair and light blue eyes, looked him up and down for a moment but stopped once again at the badge and then the glowering countenance of the lawman. “Follow me.” He said in a high voice.

Matt dusted himself off the best he could as they walked and fought hard not to show how tired he was or how much pain his shoulder was giving him. He was there for information, not sympathy.

Showing Matt into a plainly furnished outer office, the private pointed to a chair. “Have a seat, sir and I’ll see if the Colonel’s in.”

Matt nodded but made no move towards the offered seat. He didn’t plan on waiting long enough to need a seat.

The young man crossed the room and knocked on the door beside the currently empty desk across from the chairs. “In.” A voice called from inside the other room. Taking a quick glance at Matt, the skinny private opened the door and disappeared inside. A few minutes later, he emerged and motioned to Matt. “This way, Sir.”

Matt took his hat off and walked through the door the young man held open for him into a large office which was dominated by a huge oak desk in the center with a large map on the wall behind it and a US flag just to the left.   The rest of the office was bare except for a bookshelf and a small table near one of the two windows holding a glass liquor decanter and glasses. 

“Sir, this is Marshal Matt Dillon. Marshal this is Colonel Martin Lowder.”  The young man introduced them.

“Colonel.” Matt unsmilingly greeted the short, pudgy, balding man with the handlebar mustache.

“You’re dismissed, Private Mullins,” Colonel Lowder told the curious private.

“Yes, sir,” Mullins snapped a salute before backing out of the office and closing the door behind him.

“Matt Dillon.” Jones finally said as he looked up, and up, at Matt standing in front of him. “I’ve heard of you. But you’re from Dodge City, Kansas aren’t you?”

Matt nodded. “I am.”

“What are you doing in Colorado then?” The Colonel looked intrigued. “Don’t tell me you chased someone clear up here.”

Matt shook his head. “No, Colonel, but I am looking for someone.”

Jones pursed his lips for a moment and pointed to chair as he rose and stepped over to a small table bearing a decanter and several glasses. “Have a seat, Marshal, and tell me about it. Would you like a drink?”

Considering the grief his shoulder was giving Matt decided that wouldn’t be a bad idea. “Thank you, Colonel.” He responded gratefully as he lowered himself in the chair.

Lowder poured a generous amount of amber liquid into Matt’s glass and handed it to him. “Best brandy to be had, this side of Dodge City.” He proclaimed.

Matt said nothing. He knew the best place in Dodge City for brandy but unless he found Kitty it would never taste as good.

Lowder took his own drink and then moved back to his desk, leaning on the edge. “So, you’re looking for someone. Might I ask who and what that has to do with the United States Army?”

“I’m looking for a woman, Colonel. She was on the stage that went missing.”  Matt took a swallow of the brandy, relishing its warmth and hoping it would dull the pain.

“Ah,” Lowder stood back up and paced over to the window. “Why didn’t you just send a wire, Marshal? It would’ve saved you an awfully long trip.”

Matt sat up. “Then you found it?”

“Yes, sir, we did. Several days ago. All but three of the passengers were dead. And only two of the living ones were located. This woman… was she an older woman, traveling with her husband?”

Matt shook his head. “No, she’s young with red hair. Her name’s Kitty Russell. Was she one of the ones you found?”

The colonel dropped his head. Finally he turned back to Matt with a regretful look. “No, sir, I’m sorry she wasn’t. She was the one they took.”

“They?” Matt got back to his feet. “Who are they? And what do you mean ‘took’?”

“Indian renegades, Marshal, run by a man called Chu’a or Snake. They split off from the main tribe and have been raiding this part of the country for the last few months. That’s why the army got involved. We were hoping to find the stage and its passengers safe, but as I told you, we failed in that. Apparently they were attacked on the trail.”

“And you’re certain she was taken by them?” Matt’s heart was in his throat. He was all too aware of the kind of treatment she might receive at the hands of desperate rebels who knew no law but their own.

Lowder sighed deeply as he nodded. “When we found the stage, it was at an old abandoned shack. There was a young woman there with her two year old son and four dead people. She told us, they were attacked and the driver was shot and killed. One of the passengers took over the reins and drove them there before he too died. According to her, a red headed woman, calling herself Kitty Russell, hid the young mother and child in a crawl space beneath the cabin floor, just before the warriors broke in and took her. Miss Russell protected that young woman at risk to her own life.”

Matt licked his lips and dropped his head, willing himself to hide the emotions currently flowing through him. What the colonel said rang true. It would be something Kitty would do and he silently cursed her for doing it while at the same he swelled with pride at her bravery.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the colonel. “Where did they go after they took her?” He asked.

The colonel shrugged. “The best we can tell is north, up into the mountains. The lieutenant in charge dispatched a detail to follow the tracks but they lost them in the foothills. They searched around for a couple of days but couldn’t find anything. It’s impossible to find any tracks up in that country.”

Matt straightened his shoulders and replaced his hat on his head as he turned for the door. “Well, then I guess I’ll have to do the impossible.” He said as he left the office.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As Matt left the colonel’s office, young private Mullins fell in step beside him. “You’re going after em, ain’t ya?” He asked with just a touch of awe in his voice.

“Yep,” Matt answered without slowing.

“You ain’t gonna find em. Not by yourself, you ain’t.” Mullins declared.

“I’ll find them.” Matt answered sharply, although he had his doubts.

“No, you ain’t.” Mullin restated. “Them mountains is plain hateful and only the injuns can make their way through there without get lost or eat by a bear or something. Onliest way you’d make it up there is if Cord went with ya. He knows that area better’n any white man and most injuns.”

Matt kept walking. “Who’s Cord?” He didn’t miss the tone of hero worship in the boy’s voice.

“He’s a trapper and a scout. He’s the one the troopers sent to find that stage and to lead the patrol to foller them tracks up into the mountains. He’d a gone further but Lieutenant Graves wouldn’t let him.  He said that woman was beyond saving anyhow and if them injuns had her she weren’t worth chasing.”

Matt stopped and whirled around to his young shadow. A silent rage began to build in his chest as the words and their meaning settled over him. “He said what?”

Too late, Private Mullins realized how careless his words were and he backed up from the furious face of the lawman. “I… I mean… well…”

“Angus.” A gruff voice sounded from behind them. “I think the Colonel’s looking for you. You’d better make yourself scarce, if you don’t want to dig latrines for the next month.”

“Ye… yes, sir.” Angus gave him a relieved smile and turned, disappearing quickly.

“That boy talks too much sometimes.  One of these days it’s going to get him hurt.” The man said as he walked up next to Matt.

Matt turned an appraising eye on the tall man dressed in buckskins. With straight dark hair and tough sun darkened skin he could almost be mistaken for an Indian himself if it weren’t for his vivid green eyes. “You must be Cord.”

“Cord Fleming.” He stuck out a hand.

Matt ignored the hand, turned and continued his walk towards Buck. He was too angry right then to say much and he didn’t want company.

“You’re not going to find her up there, if you go alone.” Cord stated as he walked alongside Matt. “Those mountains are mean and the people that live in them are even meaner.”

“So I’ve heard.” Matt answered drily.

Cord reached out and grabbed Matt’s arm, pulling him to a stop. “Look, right now you’re mad and hurt and you’re not thinking straight. What good is it going to do that woman if you go up there and get yourself killed?”

Matt glared at him. “I’m no green horn. I think I can find my way around just fine.”

“You think.” Cord didn’t let go of his arm. “But are you certain?” He hesitated for a second to let that sink in. “I know your reputation Matt Dillon and I know how it is between you and that woman. That first part won’t help you with those renegades, because they could care less and that last part could get you killed.”

Matt’s glare turned curious. “How do you know anything about me? And why do you want to mix in this anyway? What business is it of yours?”

“I know Kitty Russell.” He answered.

“You know her?” Matt asked thinking this must another one of the endless line of men who had at one time passed through the Long Branch and had been smitten by the beautiful woman who owned it.

Cord shrugged. “Not that well and certainly not like you do.  But a couple of years ago I came through Dodge. I didn’t have a dime to my name and my horse had gone about as far it would go. The only thing I had of value was a pocket watch my father gave me. I was going to sell it for enough money to get into a poker game, but she talked me into letting her loan me the money instead. Said she’d hold the watch for collateral.  Of course she intended for me to use it to buy supplies, but I got into a poker game anyway.”

He paused and a slow smile crossed his face as he thought back to two years prior. “You know, I have never been much good at cards. It’s almost a guarantee I’ll lose anytime I sit down at a poker table. But for some reason that night, I didn’t. I not only won back the money she loaned me but more than enough to get me a new horse and supplies. I always swore she was my good luck that night.”

“I see.” Matt sighed, tucking his thumbs into his gun belt. “So you figure you owe her or something?”

“Yes.” Cord answered truthfully. “But it’s more than that. I can’t explain it right now and I won’t try but I need to do this. I’d still be out there but that damned Lt. Graves threatened to have me arrested if I tried. And he would have carried it out. So I came back and decided I’d wait for you.”

Matt’s brow shot up to his hairline. “How’d you know I’d come here?”

“I’m not a stupid man, Dillon. I’ve heard many a tale about the tall Marshal from Dodge and the beautiful redhead at the Long Branch. And the two nights I was in Dodge, I saw you and her together. You didn’t touch but there was a look that passed between you two that told me everything I needed to know. There was no way you wouldn’t be coming.”

Matt dropped his head and turned back to his horse, silently digesting all that Cord had said. Finally he pivoted and looked over at the man beside him. “It’ll be dark in about an hour and my horse is too tired to go any further tonight. Is there a place I can stay? I’d like to leave before dawn.”

Cord smiled and pointed to his right. “Follow me, Marshal.”

**Author’s Note:  To the best of my knowledge and research, the Native American names used and the meanings given to them are accurate.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty painfully opened her eyes as she came to, trying to focus. Her head ached, her vision was blurry and her wrists were burning. Finally her eyes adjusted and she looked about her at skin covered walls and a small fire burning in front of her. She was on the ground, her hands behind her and tied securely.

“I guess we’re home.” She mumbled. Carefully, she pulled against the ropes wrapped around her wrists but they were too tight and the pain too much to bear for the moment. The barely healed abrasions from before were once again torn open and bleeding.

She wanted to cry out for help but she knew there’d be none coming. Instead she looked around, trying to figure some way to get loose. Across the tent was a water bottle and Kitty desperately needed water right then but she was bound too tightly.

As she once again struggled with her bindings the tent flap moved aside and two women entered. The taller of the two had a glare on her face as she looked down on the captive. Though she might have at one time been pretty, Kitty could tell those days were far behind her. With a broad, scarred face, wide hips and graying hair, they were very far behind her.

The other, younger woman was slim, shorter and pretty, with delicate features. She held no expression as she gazed at Kitty but Kitty could see a kindness lurking just behind her eyes, her _gray_ eyes. “Who are you?” Kitty’s question was directed at the younger one.

The older woman said something to the younger one and then turned and left the tent. The younger one watched the other go, before kneeling next to Kitty and pulling the water bottle close. Silently she pulled the plug from it and lifted it to Kitty’s lips, allowing her only a swallow at a time until Kitty finally stopped her. “Thank you.” Kitty told her. “I was awfully thirsty.”

“It is often that way for us.” The young woman said in perfect English. “You will get used to it.”

“You are white.”  Kitty observed.

“I am Indian.” The young woman jutted her chin out. “My parents were white. That has nothing to do with me.”

“Uh huh,” Kitty said. Despite the girls words she could see otherwise in her face. “What’s your name?”

“I am called, Tehya.  It means Precious.” She answered without a trace of pride in her name.

“What did your folks call you?”  Kitty noted the sad tone of the girl’s voice.

“I have no _folks_ but these.” The girl answered stiffly.

Kitty changed tactics.  “What are they gonna do with me, Tehya?”

“You are to be the wife of the chief, Chu’a, it means Snake. The one that just left is Wyome.”

“Wyome?” Kitty repeated the name.

Tehya nodded with a flash of a smile.  “It means large and plain.  She is Snake’s first wife. You will be his second.”

“Un huh.” Kitty shook her head. “I’m not about to become his or anyone else’s wife, first or second, at least not anyone here. You’ve gotta help me get out of here.”

“I cannot.” Tehya answered. “This camp has many braves but few women so the women are watched constantly. They would kill me if I tried to help you.”

Kitty saw fear in the girl’s expression. Taking a deep breath she nodded. “Alright, I won’t ask you again but I plan on getting away, with or without your help. When I go, you can go with me but I’m not staying here.”

Tehya gave her a sympathetic look. “I felt the same way when they took me.” She said. “I was eighteen and very sure my strength and courage would save me. But it did not. I am now twenty two and I know I will live with these people the rest of my days.”

“These people?” Kitty questioned. “Are they that cruel?”

“They are not. Snake is.” Tehya answered. “He disagreed with Chief White Eagle. He said White Eagle was a coward and an old woman for staying on the reservation instead of taking back the land like a warrior. When he left, many braves went with him. The only women, who followed, were his wife and two others.”

“And you.” Kitty stated with an arched brow.

“No.” Tehya shook her head vehemently. “I did not want to come. Liwanu made me go. I do not want to be here.” She said that last softly and sadly.

“Li…wa…nu?”  Kitty sounded out the name.

“It means Growling Bear in English.  He is my husband.”  Tehya dropped her head shamefully.  “I did not want him but I had no say.”

“Then help me get away.” Kitty implored. “You help me and I will help you. Together we can both escape.”

For several moments the girl sat silently before reaching behind Kitty and cutting the rawhide cords that bound her. Shaking her head, she slowly gained her feet. “I cannot help you. You are to be Snake’s wife on the next full moon. I will help prepare you for your life here. Please do not ask more of me than that.”

Turning for the exit, she spared a glance back at the beleaguered red head. “I will return with clothes and food and cloth for your wrists. Do not try to leave. There are braves just outside that will hurt you if you do.”

Kitty swallowed hard and watched the girl leave.  Finally she l0oked down at the torn and ragged brown velvet traveling dress she was wearing.  “Well, at least I’ll get some new clothes out of it.”  She muttered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

True to his word, Matt was up and getting ready to leave long before the sun rose the next morning. He’d spent the night alone in the small room Cord Fleming called home, while at the fort. After a dinner of beans and coffee, Cord had shown him to the room and left.

He had no idea where Cord had spent the night and didn’t much care. He had nothing against the tall, tanned mountain man and he had nothing for him either. He was concerned with only one person. And nothing else mattered until he had her back.

Stepping out into the lightless morning, Matt was surprised to find Cord leaning lazily against a post, his sweat stained hat low over his eyes and his head down, arms folded across his chest. “Thought I was going to have come in and roust you out of there.” Cord remarked as he straightened himself and pushed his hat back. “That shoulder of yours must be worse than you let on. Either that or you just like to sleep late.”

Matt answered with a grunt and a scowl as he headed off towards his horse. His shoulder did in fact still bother him and though he’d turned in early, he hadn’t managed a great deal of sleep as his mind constantly conjured up all of the things that could be happening to Kitty. He chose not to mention either of those things.

“Got your horse already saddled.” Cord told him, as he walked along beside him. “Thanks to a couple of friends, I’ve got extra provisions as well. We’re going to need them where we’re going.”

Matt stopped and looked over at his new traveling companion. “What makes me think, the army doesn’t exactly know about the extra provisions.”

Cord snorted. “What the army doesn’t know won’t hurt them. But I do think it’d be a good idea if we were to leave now, before certain lieutenants and colonels get up for the day. We can breakfast later.”

Matt shook his head and stepped over to his horse, mounted up and followed Cord from the fort.

The two rode until the sun was high in the sky and the fort was a distant thought, before Cord finally reined in. “There’s a small crick up that way. We can let the horses rest a bit and make some coffee. I’ve got some biscuits in a sack here we can eat for breakfast. Don’t think we ought to waste much time for anything else.”

“Sounds good.” Matt responded.

Once they dismounted, the two men loosened the cinches on their horses but left them saddled. After taking care of their mounts, a small fire was built and a pot of coffee was soon in the making.

Matt sat back against the trunk of a tree and munched on the biscuit Cord had handed him. “They’re not bad.” He nodded his thanks.

“Yeah, old Ernie isn’t good for too much, but he sure can make biscuits.” Cord answered.

Something in the scout’s speech interested Matt and he looked rather curiously over at his guide. “What school did you attend back east, Cord?” He asked nonchalantly.

Cord gave him a small smile. “I used to try and disguise my education.” He answered frankly. “But it got to be too much of a bother, so I quit. I went to school in Philadelphia. My father was a banker. I was not. I hated being cooped up indoors all day with nothing but paper. Besides I wasn’t any good at it. So, when I was eighteen, I took what money I could scrape together, without my father’s knowledge, and hopped the first train going west. Been here for ten years.”

“Ever had cause to regret it?” Matt asked.

Cord ate the last of his biscuit, checked the coffee, pouring them both a cup, and took another biscuit, before answering. “Yes, I have,” he said at length. “Every time I see some of the atrocities man visits upon man out here.”  He paused. “And women.” He added dismally.  

“Doesn’t matter if it’s white’s hurting Indians or the other way around, it’s not easy to take. But every time I wake up free to do what I want, when I want, and I see the beautiful sights God put out here, I forget the bad and just keep going. Besides I figure maybe I can be a part of the solution if I work hard enough.”

“The solution?”

Cord nodded. “The solution to all the killings by both sides.  I keep hoping I’ll be able to make a difference.”

Matt nodded but didn’t reply.  That was something he had been trying to do himself but all too often, he didn’t feel like he’d made much progress.  Swallowing the last of his coffee, he got to his feet.  “Guess we’d better get going.”

Cord finished his own coffee and ate the last of his biscuit.  “Yes, we need to cover as much ground as we can, while we have the light.  I know a place we can camp tonight but we ought to try and get there before it gets too late.  These mountains aren’t too hospitable after dark.”

“How far we going?” Matt asked as he tightened the cinch back up on his horse.

Cord nodded his head to the north.  “Straight up that mountain.” He looked over at the stricken expression on Matt’s face.  “I know you’re worried about her.”  He told him.  “And I can’t promise what shape she’ll be in when we find her.  But I promise you, we will find her.”

Matt nodded.  “I know we’ll find her.” He said softly.  “I just hope she’s alive to appreciate it.”

Cord concentrated on putting up the coffee makings and getting his horse ready to ride as he spoke, not willing to see the look in the big man’s eyes.  “Will it matter to you if they…  I mean if she’s…”

“It won’t matter.”  Matt stated flatly as he mounted up.  “Nothing matters as long as she’s alive.”

Cord smiled at that as he too mounted up.  He recognized the truth in the man’s tone of voice and his esteem, for his new friend, just rose quite a bit.  Turning his horse to the north, he looked back at Matt. “Let’s go get your woman.”

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxX**

Kitty walked carefully through the camp, her arms full of firewood. The soft soled moccasins, she had on, were scant protection against sharp rocks and sticks on the mountain floor. And the shorter, fringed, doe skinned dress, she wore, offered little in the way of a covering her lower legs against brambles and other hazards. She had learned to walk carefully and slowly to minimize the risk of hurting herself. Wyome did enough of that to her without help.

Since she'd been there, she had practically become Wyome's own personal slave and whipping girl. Although the woman spoke not a word of English she had made it quite clear to Kitty, her position in the camp. And anytime, Kitty looked like she might forget her place, Wyome made sure to remind her.

Tehya explained as much as she could and did her best to help Kitty. But she could only do so much, especially when, to her way of thinking, Kitty seemed to go out of her way to make it hard on herself.

In the time Kitty had been there, she had made three attempts to escape and had four times refused to follow Wyome's orders. Each escape attempt and each refusal had brought not only Wyome's wrath but that of Snake as well. Kitty bore the bruises and marks from those times. She was now following orders a little better, but Tehya had no doubts she would try yet again to escape.

As Kitty neared the fire circle with her burden, she didn't see Wyome coming behind her and subsequently, had no chance to step out of the way as the older, taller woman shoved her from behind, knocking her down and causing Kitty to throw the firewood about the camp and scrape her knee painfully against a rock.

While Wyome laughed, Kitty began to struggle to her feet, intent on teaching the odious woman a lesson in manners. But Tehya was at her side instantly and gently but firmly held her back. "She will hurt you." She said softly. "And you still have many marks from last time. Do not let her hurt you again."

Kitty finished climbing to her feet and with a great deal of effort, forced herself to rein in her temper. With a slight nod to the girl beside her, she bent and began to pick up the wood she'd dropped. "There will come a day." She mumbled. "And I will wipe that smile off of her face, permanently."

Tehya said nothing as she went to help Kitty. In the last few weeks she had learned quite a bit about the red headed woman, including the fact that she had quite a temper. She knew as long as Wyome continued to abuse Kitty, that sooner or later that temper would erupt and she feared for what might happen to Kitty then.

Once the wood was gathered and stacked beside the fire, Wyome approached and shoved a basket of clothes at Kitty, nearly knocking her to the ground again, had Tehya not grabbed her arm. Shouting something at Kitty, she stood angrily glaring.

"She wants you to take these to the river and wash them." Tehya told her.

Kitty reminded herself that right then was not the time and she reluctantly accepted the basket. Turning towards the river she wearily trudged from the camp to do her next chore. In the time she had been there, she had been afforded little rest and little food and each chore assigned to her was made just that much tougher because of it.

Tehya tried once to sneak food to her but she was caught and both of them were punished for it. Kitty insisted Tehya not try again. She managed to a bite here and there when she was cooking or a handful of berries from the bushes down by the river. It was never very much but it kept her alive and gave her one more day to survive. One more day to find a way out.

Tehya stood with a burdened heart and watched Kitty walking away. She wanted to the help her new friend but knew she could not. Not if she wanted to live. But she also knew that in three days, Snake would claim her as his wife and then trouble, for Kitty Russell, would be just beginning.

Sighing she turned and went back to her own lodge to begin to prepare food for her husband. He had a hearty appetite for not only food, but her body as well. She knew after he ate he would want her and she'd need to prepare herself for that as well. Sparing one last glance at the red head she shook her head. Snake, she knew, was worse than Liwanu.

As Kitty moved forward towards the river, she was aware of the two braves that followed her. She was seldom given time alone to herself and never allowed to be completely out of sight, even when needing to go. Those times, Wyome would go with her. Those times were as few and quick as Kitty could make them.

Not for the first time, Kitty's mind turned to Matt as she walked. Did he know she was missing? She hoped so, because she knew if he did, he would be coming. If she knew nothing else, she knew Matt Dillon would not rest until he found her. She just hoped he found her before she was forced into a marriage with an outlaw Indian named Snake.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Matt and Cord made steady progress up the side of the mountain and so far, little had occurred to slow them. Both men were a lot alike. Tall, strong men, given more to thinking than action, though neither one were slow to action if the need arose. But their similarities went deeper, whether they knew it or not.

Both men were stubborn, headstrong and determined in their ways. Both had a strong sense of right and wrong and a strong desire to right all of the wrong they found. Neither one was much given to expressing emotions and avoided, at all costs, discussing anything of a really personal nature.

But they had their differences as well. While Matt was normally not the most talkative person, Cord was. As they rode along, he told Matt some of his many adventures as an Indian scout and frontiersman. Matt was certain some of them were lies but they were entertaining and helped keep his mind off of what might be happening to Kitty.

Cord occasionally glanced over at the mostly silent man who rode with him. Though the marshal seldom spoke of her, Cord knew where his mind and heart were and he understood. He had once felt that very way about someone and her death came close to being the death of him.

Silently he promised himself and the man next to him, that he would do all he could to find Kitty Russell for the marshal’s sake as well as her own.  Besides he knew all too well what kind of life she would live in the hands of Snake.  He didn’t wish that off on anyone.

Late that afternoon, Cord pulled them both to a halt and pointed to a small grove of trees. “There’s a stream in there.” He told Matt. “I think we’d better start moving awfully careful from here on in. We can camp there for the night and get an early start in the morning. Besides, I need to show you something while we still have some light.”

“Alright.” Matt agreed. “You lead the way.”

After a camp was set up and their horses taken care of, Matt made a pot of stew while Cord gathered a little more firewood and double checked the area to make certain they were alone. The food and coffee were ready when he got back to camp. “Smells good, Matt.”

Matt acknowledged the compliment with a nod as he spooned up two plates, handing one to Cord. “Anything out there?”

Cord shook his head, “Nope. I expect tomorrow will be a different matter. We’re getting into dangerous territory now. We keep going as we have been and we could run into some trouble.”

Matt looked over sharply at him. “As we have been…. That mean we’re gonna change something?”

Cord nodded. Sitting aside his already empty plate, he reached inside his shirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Laying it out on the ground between them, it was revealed to be a map. “This isn’t an official map of these mountains.” Cord paused and took a sip of his coffee. “But it’s fairly accurate.”

Matt studied the map carefully. It may not have been official but it was pretty good and he recognized several land marks they had already passed. “We’re here?” He asked, pointing at a small spot about the middle of the map.

Cord nodded again. “Yes, and the path the army or anyone else would take, would be right up through here.” He traced a path further north with his index finger.

“But we’re not taking that path.” Matt said as he looked the map over.

“Nope,” Cord stated. “Those renegades own these mountains. Or at least they think they do and so far the army and no one else have been able to prove them wrong. They lived here for a long time before the army tried to put them on a reservation and they know these mountains better than anyone.”

“Anyone?”  Matt arched a brow in question.

Cord gave him a half smile. “Well, almost anyone. Anyway, they’re going to be covering this trail pretty good. Anybody trying to come up it will be spotted and killed before they can take a deep breath.”

“You know another way though, huh?”  Matt questioned.

Cord bent back over the map. “There is a way, to skirt this trail and get up there a little quicker in the process. It won’t be easy and we’ll have to leave the horses behind once we reach this spot here.”  He pointed to what looked like to Matt, a speck on the paper.  “That way will be probably be watched as well, but it’s about the only way for us to go up and stand a chance of getting up there undetected.”

“Where exactly is ‘there’?” Matt asked studying the map a little more closely.

“Right here,” Cord stabbed the paper near the top. “There’s a little bowl like area in the rocks up there. Only two trails lead into it and only one of them is easily traveled and guarded. There’s fresh water nearby and usually the hunting’s pretty good year round.”

Cord sat back and picked up his coffee cup. “They’ve got a pretty good setup there and if it wasn’t for the fact that they refuse to leave others alone and the murders they’ve committed, I’d be up there with them, helping them to stay out of that reservation.”

Suddenly it dawned on Matt, why Cord was really there and so willing to help him. “You and this Snake fella must’ve been close friends at one time.” He watched the younger man’s face closely.

Cord blinked rapidly for a second, realizing he had revealed more than he intended. Finally, he slowly nodded. “At one time.”  He sighed.  “I was married to his sister. I lived up here with them for a period of time. But Snake’s son and my Chenoa were killed by some gold prospectors. It wasn’t long after that, when the army decided everyone needed to go on the reservation and forced them off the mountain.”

Matt dropped his head in sympathy. He didn’t want to even imagine the pain Cord must’ve felt at the passing of his wife. The pain he would feel if they didn’t succeed in getting Kitty back.

Cord took a deep breath and literally shook himself to get rid of the remembered grief and pain at having to bury the woman he had loved so much. Looking over at the bowed head of the marshal, he understood the emotions running through him. “Snake turned bitter at the loss of his son and sister and he turned mean and cruel. But he didn’t turn invincible. He can be stopped and I think we can do it. It won’t be easy but then again nothing worth anything is.”

Matt nodded. Taking a deep breath, he finally looked up. “So what’s the plan?”

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kitty awoke on her 23nd day of captivity, cold, tired and hungry. Her meager fire had done little to ward off the cold mountain night air and had burned out long before she woke.

Stiffly getting to her feet, she protectively wrapped her arms around her waist. After she had fallen to sleep the night before, Wyome had snuck in to her tipi and viciously kicked her in the ribs twice. Kitty had managed to scramble away fast enough to avoid a third kick but she had been unable to do much more as her breath had just about been knocked out of her.  She hadn’t been able to do much more than sit and gasp as Wyome laughed and walked out.

Gingerly feeling around her waist, she was certain no ribs were broken but she thought one might be cracked. “That’s one more, I owe you.” She said silently to her tormentor as she left her lodge and went out to begin her chores. Gingerly she knelt to begin a fire for co0king, hoping to have that task accomplished before her tormentor awoke.

Tehya noiselessly appeared at her side and bent to help but a sharp angry voice from behind them stopped her. Tehya looked back to see Wyome approaching. “She comes. Move away, Kitty.” She whispered fiercely.

Kitty heard her approaching and waited just a beat longer before quickly rolling to her side then turning and catching Wyome’s raised foot and pushing her backwards.

Wyome was thrown off balance. Falling backwards, her arms pin wheeled as her backside made solid impact with the ground. For several seconds, she sat as her rage increased towards the woman that would soon steal her husband’s time and attention. Awkwardly she got up and advanced towards Kitty, fists raised and lips pursed, ready to pummel Kitty to a pulp.

Kitty had, by then, gained her feet and had braced herself for the fight she knew was coming. Wyome, being taller broader and in better health would no doubt win the upcoming battle, but Kitty vowed to make her work for it.

“Wyome!!” Snake stepped from his tipi and gloweringly stalked towards the three women.

Wyome rapidly began to speak, furiously pointing towards Kitty and shaking her head. No doubt, Kitty thought, she was telling all about how she had been abused by the white woman. To Kitty’s surprise, Snake raised a hand and slapped Wyome hard across the face, saying something loud and heatedly, before finally turning and walking away.

“He told her, you would be her sister in two moons time and she was not to touch you again until after.” Tehya whispered as Wyome scowled at the two women before stomping off. “I would not count on her leaving you alone though.”

Kitty watched her walk away before finally replying. “She won’t as long as I’m here but I don’t plan on staying here. I will get away from here somehow.  You mark my words.”

Tehya sighed, all hope had taken from the girl long ago and she saw no way of escape for herself or for the woman she had grown to like.  Sorrowfully, she looked over at Kitty.  “Snake has claimed you; he will not let you go.  He wants you too much.”

Her comment brought to mind a question that had been nagging at Kitty since she’d come there. Finally getting the fire going, she sat back for a moment and looked over at the younger woman beside her. “Tehya, why has Snake waited? I… I mean from stories I’ve… I’ve heard about captives…  Not too often are they not...  hurt.”

“Snake had a vision of you.” Tehya told her. “The spirits told him a woman with fire in her hair would come to him. And they told him that if he waits until the full moon to claim her, that she would give him many sons. That is what he wants. Wyome can not give him sons.”

Kitty swallowed hard at that thought. “Well, he can want but he’s not going to get, not from me. I will never willingly be with that man and I will get away from here.”

Tehya gave her a sympathetic shake of her head. “That is impossible.  You have no choice in this. You will be his wife.” She said sadly as she stood and walked away.

Kitty sat there for a second before struggling to her feet. “Impossible just takes a while longer.  But as long as I’m breathing,” she whispered to herself, “I will never let him touch me.”

The rest of the day went as Kitty had come to expect. Backbreaking work interspersed with trying to avoid Wyome and trying to figure a way of escape. She was almost constantly watched and if she should be out of sight for more than a few moments, someone always came looking for her. Escape would be almost impossible.

For the next two days, as she went about her work, her mind kept working at the problem, mentally trying each idea out as it came to her and usually discarding them just as quickly as they came. She hadn’t given up on the hope of Matt finding her and rescuing her. She knew if he was alive, he was most probably looking for her, but this place was wild and hidden and she doubted anyone could find it. And she knew Tehya would never help her. That poor girl was too frightened to help herself.

No, she decided, she would not let her mind linger on her circumstances, only on getting out of them.  The problem was hers to solve. Somehow, someway, she had to find a way out of there before Chu’a the Snake claimed her as his wife.

When the answer to her problem finally did arrive, it was not due to her planning and it was as unexpected and as improbable as Chester suddenly showing up. But it was just in the nick of time.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Tehya looked about for Wyome as she approached the water's edge. She had noticed Kitty heading in that direction and she feared for her safety. Tomorrow she would be wed to Snake if Wyome couldn't figure out a way to kill her first.

Kitty was kneeling by the water's edge, washing and thinking. Two braves knelt nearby keeping a careful watch on her. Her sentries seldom let her out of their sight and she knew why. She knew what they had planned for her tomorrow and the thought scared her. But she couldn't think about that right then.

Instead she let her mind wander, as it so often did, back to Dodge and to Matt. She wondered where he was, if he was okay. She had never lost faith in believing he would look for her, but a part of her had given up the hope of his finding her.

Hearing footsteps approach she saw Tehya walking towards her. "Could I help?"

Kitty shook her head. "No, I'm just about done."

"They are preparing your tipi." Tehya said softly. "It will be ready for you when you return."

"Hmm." Kitty mumbled. "I don't plan on using it. He'll have to kill me first."

Tehya did not reply as she considered that statement. There had been many times in her young life she had wished she had been strong enough to take that option. Sighing, she stood and turned away. "You will get used to it. You have to."

Kitty arched a brow. "That's what you think." She said as the girl left and headed back to the camp.

Tehya had already explained to her what was to take place. She would spend one more night alone. Then the next morning, Snake would come for her and take her to the place of spirits where he would offer gifts to the four winds for their favor. He would then bring Kitty back to the lodge to begin their married life.

Kitty had no intentions of any such thing. She didn't know how yet but somehow, she was going to get away before then.

Her chance came that very night.

After she wearily returned to camp, Snake, in a rare show of kindness, took her inside her lodge and made her to sit while others waited on her. Tehya brought her food and water and the other women, Wyome included, must to her dislike, brought furs and clothes for her. Liwanu even brought wood and built her a warm fire in the center.

Kitty looked questionably at the soft deerskin dress and plush moccasins handed to her and then at Tehya when she and the others brought her food and gifts.

"It is tradition to bring gifts to the chief's new wife and mother of his sons. Tomorrow you and Snake will spend all day in here. He wants you to be comfortable."

Kitty let out a little snort of disgust. "I'd be more comfortable on a board at Percy Crump's." She muttered.

Tehya understood. Turning towards the exit, she paused and looked back at the woman that had become her friend. "Wyome will try to hurt you tonight if she can. You must be careful."

"Well," Kitty sighed. "I'm at the point right now; I could care less what she does. In the shape I'm in there's not much I could do to stop her."

Tehya stood still for several seconds, apparently considering something, before finally reaching beneath her dress and pulling out a buck knife and throwing it down in front of Kitty. "Do not let her do more to you than she already has." She pleaded. "Please."

Kitty said nothing as she picked up the large and wickedly sharp weapon and quickly hid it beneath the buffalo robe she was sitting on. When she turned back, Tehya was gone. Wearily she lay back on the soft robe beneath her and closed her eyes. She intended only to rest for a moment but her exhaustion overtook her and she fell almost instantly asleep.

Early the next morning, she awoke with a start. Lying perfectly still she listened intently but heard nothing but her own breathing. Still, something had awoken her. Looking about she saw a shadow, backlit by the moon, on the back side of the tent. She recognized the outline.

Silently she pulled the knife from its hiding place and held it tightly in her hand. Knowing she stood little chance inside the tight confines of the tipi she quickly moved towards the front and outside. Her sentries were lying by the fire, asleep. They did not stir as she stepped out. Something they had never failed to do before.

Hearing a noise behind her, Kitty whirled to see Wyome heading towards her, a club in her hand. Despite the darkness and the fatigue she still felt, Kitty ran. With her guards asleep, she realized this might be her last opportunity to escape. Besides, the mad woman behind her was giving her little choice.

Running as fast as she could, she went deeply into the woods. She had gone quite a distance before she stumbled and fell, viciously twisting her ankle. Kitty rolled her to side, trying to rise.

Wyome saw her fall and an evil grin spread across her broad, sneering face. Rushing towards her, she raised the club above her head and struck down.

Kitty, realizing she wouldn't be able to get away, kept still, waiting until the woman was almost on her before rolling back, narrowly avoiding a crushing blow to her skull. With more strength than she knew she possessed, and ignoring the pain in her foot, she sprang up and dodged yet another swing of the club, holding the knife protectively in front of her.

Wyome was enraged and madly she swung again.

Kitty managed to move fast enough to keep from being hit in the head, but she didn't escape unscathed as Wyome instead brought the heavy wood bat down on her arm, causing her to drop the knife.

Wildly, Wyome swung one more time but this time she was off balance. Seeing her chance, Kitty ducked to the right and shoved Wyome from behind. Helplessly, she fell forward towards the knife, which had landed on the forest floor with its blade sticking up.

For several seconds the world came to an abrupt halt as Wyome, eyes widened in shock, struggled to get back up before slowly, she sank again to her knees then pitched forward, eyes still wide open in death.

Kitty stared numbly at her, trying to catch her breath. Cradling her injured arm against her, she warily limped over to the woman on the ground, afraid she would get up once again.

Just then, she heard footsteps and Tehya swiftly ran towards her. She showed no reaction at the sight of the dead woman on the ground but instead knelt down, took the knife from the Wyome's chest and quickly grabbed Kitty by the hand, pulling her out and away from the camp.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

Matt crouched low beneath the edge of a large stone platform, Cord to his left and an Indian brave on the ledge just above him. From his vantage point, Matt could see the man's feet but little more. For the past two days, he and Cord had been climbing hand over hand up the steep western side of the mountain, having left their horses behind. Other than the rough and rocky terrain, the man above them had been their first obstruction.

Matt looked around him. It was early yet, they started well before dawn, and though it was getting lighter, there were still many shadows to cover them.

The man above them shifted his weight and turned away, his back to them. Matt looked over at Cord, pointed upward and then looked back to the Indian, who hadn't moved. Taking a deep breath, Matt rose quickly and grabbed the ankle of the man above him, pulling him sideways and off the ledge down to where he and Cord were.

The brave was nimble and quick, quicker than Matt expected after such a fall. Springing to his feet, he swiftly pulled a knife from his belt and began to swipe at both Matt and Cord, backing them towards the edge of the narrow stone platform they were standing on.

Matt jumped back, arms outstretched. He and Cord had already agreed not to use their guns unless absolutely necessary due to the noise, but the closer the brave got to him with his knife, the more necessary it looked. Another swipe and another jump. Matt barely avoided being slashed by the wickedly sharp blade.

Cord, behind Matt, fell backwards and desperately grabbed onto the rough rock face beside him, only just avoiding going over. However, with his attention focused elsewhere, he didn't see the warrior swipe at Matt again, this time connecting with his side and causing Matt to fall back and into him.

As Cord went over, Matt twisted to his left and reached out, catching the attackers arm and wrenching it sideways. The warrior gasped and dropped the knife as Matt twisted the arm tighter and then shoved. Desperately trying to gather air into his lungs and ignoring the pain in his side, Matt turned and saw to his horror that Cord was gone.

Falling to his knees, he hazarded a look below and saw the Indian scattered on the rocks below, dead from the fall. Cord to his surprise and relief was not down there but was still in a precarious position. He had managed to grab hold of a rock outcropping and was tenuously holding on. But the rock was crumbling and his grasp was slipping.

"Grab hold." Matt yelled down to him, as he dropped to his belly and frantically reached his arm over as far as he could.

Cord swallowed hard, took a glance below then suddenly let go of the rock with his right arm and thrust it upwards towards Matt's outstretched hand.

Matt caught it but just as quickly lost his grip, leaving Cord swinging dangerously by one shaking, slipping hand to a crumbling rock. "Try again." He called as he hastily wiped his sweating hand on his shirt and then stuck it back out over the ledge.

One more time, Cord took a deep breath and then threw his hand up again. Again, Matt caught it, but this time he held onto it and pulled with all his strength until he had drug his friend back up and onto the ledge beside him. Both men sagged back against the rock face, taking in gulps of air and commanding their racing hearts to slow down.

As he finally gained his breath, Matt became aware of the pain in his left side. Carefully he unbuttoned his shirt and examined his side. Though long and painful, the cut wasn't too deep.

"How bad?" Cord asked when he was finally able to speak.

"Not too bad." Matt answered. Taking his scarf from his back pocket he pressed it to the wound, then buttoned his shirt up tightly. "I'll be alright. But we need to get up there. I don't want to still be here in case he's got any friends around."

Cord nodded. "Let's go."

Both men got to their feet and began the climb upward. Reaching the ledge, the native had so recently occupied, they paused only long enough to get their bearings and make certain no one was coming. Hearing nothing, they climbed higher. When they reached the next plateau, Cord put a hand up and a finger to his lips.

Listening intently, they could hear the sounds of running and yelling. Cord pointed to a clump of bushes and he and Matt crouched down behind them. Looking up they could see two figures running hand in hand. One of them was limping badly and the other was pulling her along, begging her to hurry.

Matt recognized the limping figure with the red hair flying out behind her as she hurried behind an Indian girl. "That's Kitty." He gasped as he began to rise and his heart came up into his throat.

But Cord grabbed his arm and pointed urgently to the left of them. Two men were racing towards the women and were about to overtake them. Both men pulled their guns but a moving target is hard to shoot. As they tried to get a bead on the villains, the villains caught up with the women.

Reaching out with an impossibly long reach, one native grabbed Kitty's hair and yanked backwards pulling her to the ground. Swiftly, he knelt beside her and pulled out a knife bringing it to her throat. The other one had already latched onto Tehya and was pulling her tightly to him.

Seeing Kitty dragged down, Matt ignored Cord's warning and jumped up, heading in her direction. Neither he nor Cord saw the other two braves who had been running below the others and at an angle, until they were tackled by them. Matt went down on his already injured side, tearing the wound further. But he didn't notice as he fought a ferocious battle for not only his life, but Kitty's as well.

With her good arm, Kitty grasped her attacker's wrist and pushed with waning strength up and backwards, managing to get enough space between them to bring up a knee into his lower region. The man drew a sharp breath and sat back. It was all she needed. Pushing him backwards again she grabbed a rock from beside her, swung and hit him in the side of the head as hard as she could.

Without a whimper he fell over on his side. The one holding Tehya, locked a hand around her wrist and started towards Kitty, a knife in his other hand. Bracing herself, Kitty prepared to fight again, but gunshots were suddenly heard. Tehya's captor suddenly released her and fell forward onto Kitty with a hole in his chest.

Matt and Cord, having finally defeated their assailants, raced in their direction. Matt reached Kitty in a few strides and pulled the dead man off of her, praying fervently she was alive.

With a small smile, Kitty looked up at her hero. "Hey…, Cowboy. Wha…what took… you so long?" She asked before the lights went out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX**

Cord and Tehya knelt down beside Matt as he gently pulled Kitty up into his arms. "We'd better get out of here, Matt." Cord told him, glancing apprehensively around them.

"He is right," Tehya said. "More will come." She did not know these men but she recognized the look in the big man's face as he looked down at her friend. This woman meant something to this man.

Suddenly, a shout could be heard from behind them. "We've got to get out of sight, but fast." Cord said. "Come on."

Swiftly, Matt rose with Kitty in his arms, noting how light she was. "Lead the way."

Cord led them south, back down the way they had come, and then to the east across the side of the mountain. Pushing aside some heavy bushes, Cord ushered first Tehya, then Matt and Kitty into the temporary shelter of a large rock overhang. With the bushes blocking the view from the front and a large stone roof above them, they would hopefully go unnoticed by their pursuers.

They had barely settled down, when footsteps were heard. The shouts and angry calls were becoming louder, clearer and closer. Except for Kitty, who was senseless to it all, the refugees held their breath, hoping against hope they could escape detection.

Minutes, which felt like hours, passed. Two men paused just outside their tiny refuge exchanging angry words. Tehya let out an almost silent gasp as she obviously recognized the voices. Without thinking, Cord wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Tehya melted into his side, saying nothing and relishing the comfort it gave her.

Even after the men moved away, they remained where they were, quiet and still. They were under no illusions that the danger had passed. An hour crept by and still they heard voices, though they were neither as loud nor as near. Another hour and the voices had gone but the sense of danger had not.

Kitty had remained unconscious the entire time, a fact that was beginning to worry Matt. He didn't know if she had hit her head when she fell or if it was merely her obvious lack of nutrition combined with her other injuries. But right then and there, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't do anything about it, besides hold her tightly to himself and pray.

Another hour had passed and Cord finally stood. Pushing the bushes back slightly, he scanned the area but saw nothing and heard nothing. Looking back at the others he nodded to their unasked question. "They've gone from this area, but that doesn't mean they won't be back. We need to go now."

Taking the swiftest route they could, always conscious of the fact that they could encounter the renegades, they escaped down the mountain back to where Matt and Cord had left their horses. To their relief, their horses were the only things they found upon arrival. Apparently the renegades didn't think they could make it this far down.

Carefully, Matt handed Kitty to Cord as he painfully mounted his horse. In his fear for their safety and Kitty's health, he had pushed away the pain from he gaping wound in his side, but when he reached out and down to pull Kitty up into his arms, he was sharply reminded.

"You alright?" Cord asked noticing Matt wince.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "Hurry, give her to me and let's get out of here."

Cord said nothing more as he handed her up and then swiftly mounted his own horse, pulling Tehya up behind him. Turning, they beat a hasty retreat back down the mountain, not stopping until nightfall.

During the ride, Kitty briefly returned to the land of the living but before long, her head lulled back on Matt's shoulder and she was out again. Though it wasn't much encouragement, it was enough for the big man holding her.

"We keep going, and we can make the Fort by tomorrow afternoon, but I don't think these horses could make it." As Cord spoke, he looked at Matt and Kitty both. "I don't think you two could either."

"Well, I'm alright," Matt insisted. "But I agree with you about the horses and Kitty. You got any ideas where we can hole up for the night?"

Cord sat for a moment to get his bearings, and then quickly nodded. "Yes, there's an old abandoned shack a couple of miles from here. It's not much, but it'd be better than nothing. Follow me."

The shack was nothing more than that, a shack. But it had a solid roof and a fireplace. It even had an old cot that Matt placed Kitty on, after Tehya tossed his bedroll atop of it.

Once he had her settled, he carefully checked her arm and ankle. "I'm not much of a doctor," he told the other two, "but I think they're broken. I'm not sure I can do much about the ankle, but I might be able to splint this arm while she's out."

Tehya noticed the heavy red stain on his side and his exhausted features. "I will do it. You are in need of care as well."

"No," he shook her head. "I'm alright. Just take care of her."

"I will take care of you both, if you will let me." Teyha said softly.

Something in the girl's voice and manner reassured Matt and wearily he finally nodded. "Alright, but take care of her first. I can wait a while."

"Agreed. Now, I will need two strong sticks." Tehya looked at Cord. "And cloth for both her arm and his side.

Cord thought for a moment then shook his head. "You can have my bedroll but I'm afraid that's all I've got."

"It will have to do." Tehya smiled at him and for the first time in a long time, Cord felt like smiling back.

As Cord went back outside to his horse, Tehya had Matt lay down on the bed beside Kitty. "She may only be sleeping." She told Matt. "When I do this it will hurt. You will need to hold her."

A brief smile lit his face Matt's as he thought of her wording. "Yes, Ma'am. I will do that gladly." He answered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Matt woke late that night. His side and his shoulder were bothering him but he ignored that. Kitty, lying peacefully in his arms, was all that mattered to him.

After tending to Kitty and his wounds, Tehya had told both men her story as well as her real name, Rachel Dunn. And then she told them what had taken place with Kitty since the day she had been taken until she and Kitty had escaped. The story was not a pretty one. Several times, Matt had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from screaming at the atrocities the women had suffered.

“He chose her,” Rachel had told them as she nodded over at Kitty, “for his wife and the mother of his sons.”

Matt swallowed hard and gave her a puzzled look. “He wanted her to be his wife and yet he treated her the way he did? Look at her. She’s lost so much weight it’s not even funny, and she’s got bruises and broken bones….”

“I know it is hard to understand.” Rachel said quietly. “But the Indian life is a hard life. To survive it you must be strong. It was their way to make her strong.”

“Strong? They came close to killing her.” Matt seethed, fighting to keep his voice down. He didn’t know if Kitty was still unconscious or just asleep and he didn’t want to wake her.

Rachel said nothing more but he could tell there was more. “He didn’t… I mean she wasn’t…?”

Rachel shook her head when she realized what he was asking. “No. He did not and no one else did.”

“Then what aren’t you telling me?” Matt prodded. He could tell there was something more.

Rachel took a deep breath and dropped her head for a second before raising it and looking squarely at Matt. “Wyome, Snake’s first wife was killed when we escaped. She was trying to kill Kitty and fell on a knife. Snake did not like Wyome, but he will seek to avenge her.”

That conversation now ran through Matt’s mind as he laid there and realized that until they at least reached the fort they still weren’t safe. Looking across the dimly lit room, he saw Rachel sleeping on a pallet in the floor and Cord sitting up at the cabin’s one lone window, his rifle in his hand, intently scanning the area outside. Gently, he pulled his arm out from under Kitty’s head and got up slowly, so as not to disturb her. “Something out there?” He whispered.

Cord shook his head. “Nope, but I didn’t figure it’d be a bad idea to keep a lookout. Just because we got off that mountain without being caught doesn’t mean Snake’s not still looking for us. He doesn’t like things being taken away from him.”

Matt nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking the same thing and I don’t think it’d be a bad idea if we left now.”

Cord nodded, taking another look outside. “I agree. I still don’t see anything out there, but something doesn’t feel right.”

“Snake is out there.” Rachel said solemnly from behind them. “He will not rest until he finds us.”

Cord and Matt exchanged knowing looks.

“Let’s get the horses ready.” Cord told Matt as he headed for the door. “We’d better be quick and quiet.”

Matt nodded as he moved to follow him. Stopping just at the door he looked over at Kitty then back to Rachel, handing her his gun. “We won’t be long.”

Rachel nodded but said nothing as he left. Only pleading, “Hurry,” as the door shut.

Despite his injuries, Matt made no protest as he and Cord swiftly saddled their horses and brought them around to the front of the cabin. Giving the door one sharp rap to alert Rachel, he entered and swiftly crossed over to the bed. Kitty was still out and right then he was grateful for that. He didn’t want her worried. “Let’s go.” He told Rachel as he picked Kitty up and carried her outside.

As before Cord held her until Matt got mounted and then handed up to him. Swiftly, he mounted, pulled Rachel up behind him and turned his horse south once again.

Despite having to go slower, due to the dark and uncertain countryside they were riding in, they had covered quite a bit of ground when the shooting started.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX**

When the first shots sounded, Matt and Cord spurred their horses unmercifully, begging the tired beasts to hold on long enough to get them to safety. But both men could feel the strength leaving their tired mounts as they charged across the wilderness.

Dark as it was, Cord somehow managed to lead them to a thick copse of trees and hurriedly the riders entered in and came to a stop. "We keep going like this, and these horses are going to drop." He told Matt.

"I know it." Matt told him. "Mine's strong, but he's awfully winded. He's not gonna carry us much further. Any ideas?"

Cord sat for several seconds, then suddenly slid off of his horse. Reaching out, he took Tehya's hand and helped her down. "My horse is a lot further gone than yours, looks like to me. I figure we set him off heading North West. Put the women on yours and lead him. It'll slow us down considerably but it's the only option we've got." He nodded at Kitty. "She can't walk and you're in no shape to carry her too far."

"Alright." Matt agreed but before he could move Tehya called out.

"No!" She protested. "My legs are strong and I can walk. You are hurt and cannot walk far. But your arms are strong and you can hold her. You ride, I will walk. We can go faster."

Matt started to argue, but Cord raised a hand. "I think she's right, Matt. It would be better and faster."

Though the sound of gunfire had ceased, the sound of horses had not. Quickly, Cord pulled his rifle and saddle off the horse and turned it around, slapping it on the rump and sending it running as fast as it would go in the opposite direction. "That won't fool them long." He said as he grabbed his gear and the reins of Matt's horse. "Let's get out of here."

Heading south and east they made several miles, before they once again heard the thunder of horse hooves on the hard packed ground. The sky had lightened and in the early morning light, a possible hiding place could be seen.

Swiftly, Cord guided them down into a small gulley and pulled Kitty, from Matt's arms as Matt hastily dismounted. Carefully laying the still unconscious red head on the ground, Cord turned back and scrambled up the side of the short slope to get a look. "Stay here." He commanded the others.

What he saw, both pleased and surprised him. A small troop of Calvary was headed in their direction, flags waving and troopers sitting tall in the saddle.

With a happy grin, he pulled himself to his feet and waved the soldiers down when they got close enough to see him. When they reached him, he saw the unsmiling face of Lieutenant Graves. "Well, what do you know?" Cord's grin grew wider. He knew Graves didn't care for him and delighted in irritating him. "You finally figure out how to get out of that there fort, Lieutenant?"

"I was ordered to find you and that damnable Marshal and bring you back to the fort before you got yourselves killed." Graves grumbled. I see you're alive. What about the law man?"

"I'm just fine." Matt answered as he climbed up to stand beside Cord, wincing a little at the pain in his side. "We have two ladies with us. One of em's hurt bad. You have a doctor with you?"

Graves shook his head. "No, but we're only about 15 miles from the fort. We can get her proper attention when we get there."

Matt nodded and started back down but Cord stopped him. "He's hurt too." He glared at Graves. "Can you spare a couple of men to help us get the ladies up here? Or are you sitting on that horse for mere decoration?"

Graves returned the glare to the scout and turned to the man next to him. "Sergeant, you and two others, go down and help the ladies."

The older Sergeant dismounted and motioned to two men behind him. Once they reached the precipice and looked over, one the men looked back at Graves an expression of incredulity on his face. "They's two squaws down there." He exclaimed.

Cord scowled at him as Matt walked over, shoving the private aside. "They're not squaws. They are LADIES. And you can forget going down there. Come on Cord, I don't believe we need the army's help."

But as he started to go over the Sergeant reached out and took his arm. "It was my orders to help the ladies and I intend to follow orders." Turning to the outspoken private, he pointed to his horse. "We'll need that mount, Private, when we get them up here and be quick about it."

"But that's my horse." The incensed young man with the greasy black hair protested.

The Sergeant looked at the Lieutenant. "Permission to put Private Randall on report, Sir?"

Graves sat for a second before finally nodding. "Permission granted, Sergeant. Now get those _Ladies_ up here so we can get back to the fort."

Cord's grin returned as he looked up at Graves' stony visage. "You know, you just might be human after all, Lu-ten–ant."

Matt stood anxiously at the edge and waited until the Sergeant and the other man brought Kitty up followed by Tehya. Stepping forward, he reached out his arms. "I've carried her quite a ways." He told the Sergeant. "Reckon I'll take her the rest of the way."

"Mount your horse, Marshal." The Sergeant nodded with a smile. "We'll hand her up to you."

As quickly as his tired and injured body would allow him, Matt got back atop Buck and reached down, pulling Kitty up into his arms. "We're almost there." He whispered to her. "Hang on, Kitty. We're almost there."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Late that afternoon, Matt waited outside of the infirmary, pacing restlessly back and forth. The doctor had been with Kitty for a couple of hours now and he was growing worried. Too many scenarios played through his mind, of what could be happening behind that closed door, and none of them were good.

He had refused medical treatment until the Army Surgeon, Dr. George Westin, had examined Kitty first. She had only regained consciousness once since he'd found her and the thought of what could be wrong with her, scared him more than anything.

"How is she?" Cord asked as he walked up. He had taken Rachel to his quarters and made sure she was comfortable. She had protested that she should be with Kitty but both Matt and Cord denied her, assuring the exhausted girl, they would let her know how Kitty was as soon as they knew.

"He hasn't come out yet." Matt answered uneasily. "She was out for an awfully long time. If she…"

"Matt," Cord stopped him. "She's going to be fine. You have to believe that."

Matt looked down at the ground for several long minutes before speaking again. "You know I'm going back up there, don't you." He finally said.

Cord nodded. "Figured you would and I'll be going with you. It's time Snake was stopped. He's hurt and killed too many people. He's no longer the man I used to call brother."

"He's not a man at all." Matt said, his voice laced with a dangerous anger. "No _man_ would treat a woman like that. And you're not going with me. I'm going alone. I… she was…"

"She is!" Cord said almost sternly. "She is yours and she's going to be alright."

"You are quite correct, Mr. Fleming." Dr. Westin said as he stepped out behind them. "She's weak, malnourished and will need an enormous amount of care for a while, but she will be fine. I've taken care of her ankle and put a cast on her arm. Now what she needs is lots of rest."

Matt took a deep grateful breath of air. "What about her being out for so long? I mean she only came to once…"

Westin smiled. "She did manage a good sized lump on the side of her head somehow, but there's no real damage there. I think it is more exhaustion than anything."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Matt asked.

"No to both questions. I gave her chloroform so I could tend her ankle without inflicting any more pain. She's still pretty much out of it." The doctor told him. "Besides, I need to tend to you and then you need to get cleaned up before you see her."

"But…"

"Marshal," Dr. Weston raised his voice gruffly. "Right now the best thing you can do for Miss Russell is get cleaned up and stitched up. If she were awake, do you honestly believe she'd want to see you looking like this?"

Matt dropped his head. "I guess not." He sighed.

"Good," Westin turned and started down the hall. "Then follow me, Marshal Dillon, and I shall do my best to make you presentable for when you can see Miss Russell."

Late that evening, Matt was finally allowed to see Kitty. She had awoken and had been calling for him.

Before he entered, though, Dr. Westin pulled him aside. "She's still fragile, Marshal." He warned him. "I don't you want you to stay too long. Besides you're not in the best of shape either. You need rest as well."

Matt ignored him as he headed into the room. Kitty was awake and lying on the bed, a smile lighting her face when she saw him. "Hey, Cowboy."

Matt was at her side in an instant, his lips sought hers before he could speak. Finally he pulled back with a silly grin. "I thought I told you not to take any detours on your trip." He tried to sound gruff but failed.

"Well, you know." She sighed. "I wanted to see something of the countryside."

"Got that out of your system now?"

Kitty nodded with a weary smile. "For a while at least."

Matt's face turned serious. "I… I was awful worried, Kitty. I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone. I knew…"

"Matt." She reached for his hand with her good arm. "Don't you dare take this on yourself. You are not the reason for this. You came for me, Matt. I knew you would."

Matt gently brushed a crimson strand of hair off of her bruised forehead. "You did, huh? Then how come you were running away on a broken ankle?"

Kitty lightly chuckled. "It seemed the thing to do at the time."

Matt paused for several seconds, studying her face intently, before dropping his head. Words often came hard to the stoic lawman. Especially these words. "I love you, Kitty Russell. I don't know what I would've done if…"

"I love you too." She whispered. "And you don't have to worry about it. I'm going to be alright."

When Matt didn't reply a thought occurred to her. "Matt."

He looked up at the worried expression on her face.

"They… they didn't… I mean… I… I wasn't… they didn't hurt me." She was afraid that was the reason for his silence.

"I know that." He told her. "That friend of yours told me. But it wouldn't have mattered if they had. I love you. Nothing matters to me except that you're alive and safe."

Then it dawned on her, the reason for his silence. "Matt, don't do it." She pleaded. "Please. Let him go. If you went after him and he hurt you… Please, please, just promise me you'll stay here."

Matt didn't know how to answer her. He couldn't promise her that. He wouldn't. Finally he reached over and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I don't want you to worry about that or anything else." He told her. "I only want you to worry about getting well enough to travel home."

"Only if I'm going home with you. I won't leave otherwise." She declared.

"Well, not for a few days, anyway." The Surgeon said as he entered the room. "I told you I wouldn't let you stay long, Marshal. My patient needs her rest. Besides, Colonel Lowder would like a word with you."

Matt started to protest, but he could see Kitty was already tired. "Alright, I'll go see the Colonel and then I'll come back and check on you." He wanted very badly to kiss her but the doctor was still standing there. He settled for a squeeze of her hand. "I'll be back."

Kitty nodded as he left. "You'd better be." She whispered.

When Matt arrived at Lowder's office, he was somewhat surprised to find Cord and Lieutenant Graves already there. The looks on their faces were unreadable. "Colonel, you sent for me?"

"Ah, Marshal. Yes, please come in. I have some news I thought you and Cord might be interested in."

"News?" Matt glanced at Cord who merely shrugged.

Lowder nodded. "When I sent Lt. Graves here to find you, I also sent out another troop as well. I was in hopes that we might be able to find the renegade camp and surround it. As you know Lt. Graves, here, found you all instead and as was prudent, brought you back here instead of pursuing Snake and his warriors."

Matt nodded. "I was grateful for that, Colonel." He stated.

"Then perhaps you'll be pleased with this as well," Lowder smiled. "The other troop I sent out did encounter Snake and the men he had with them. And my men managed to overtake the renegades and arrest them."

Matt's eyes widened. "You arrested Snake?"

Lowder nodded. "Yes, it was not without a battle and the loss of one of my men. But Snake and his whole band are now in custody. They will stand trial for their crimes, Marshal, including what was done to Miss Russell and Miss Dunn."

Matt took a deep breath and looked down, not sure how to feel about the news. A part of him was grateful that Snake had been caught and would no longer be able to hurt and kill, and that he wouldn't have to leave Kitty to go after him. And yet another part, a secretly dark part of him, wished he could've been the man to find Snake and tear his throat out for what he'd done. Finally he nodded and turned towards the door. "Thanks." He couldn't think of anything else worth saying.

Lowder looked questionably over at Cord as Matt left. "Was he that talkative out on the trail?"

Cord allowed himself a brief smile. "Nope. But then again, I wasn't the one he wanted to talk to. He's headed there now."

Matt walked back into Kitty's room and sat down by her bed quietly. She looked asleep and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Back so soon, Cowboy?" Kitty opened her eyes and peered over at him. "Thought you had to go chase somebody or something."

Matt shook his head and bent over, kissing her softly. "The only one I intend to chase is you." He grinned. "That is as soon as you're able to walk."

Kitty sleepily returned the grin. "You won't have to chase me. You already have me."

Matt took her hand and held it tightly. "And you have me." He smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Matt squirmed uncomfortably in his seat trying to find a way to comfortably stretch his long legs without actually getting up. Kitty had fallen asleep next to him and he didn’t want to disturb her. Though she needed as much as she could get, it very rarely came without bringing nightmarish dreams of dark skinned men trying to hurt her.

When the doctor had finally said Kitty could travel, Matt had wasted no time in buying train tickets for their return trip, even securing a place in the baggage car for Buck. He first wired Doc shortly after arriving back at the Fort. He sent another as soon as the tickets were purchased. He wanted Doc there to greet them when they got home in case Kitty needed him. She was fragile, the doctor had said, and Matt intended to take great care of her.

Despite Dr. Westin’s protests, Matt had practically moved into the infirmary with Kitty. Watching over her, talking to her, and gently comforting her when she woke in terror from another nightmare. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting her out of his sight for too long.

When Matt wasn’t with her, Rachel was. She and Kitty had shared a harrowing experience at the hands of their captors and it had forged a bond that would most likely never be broken.

Thinking of Rachel, a smile crossed his face as he remembered the look on the girls face as she watched Cord. And he also remembered the way Cord watched her. Although it would be a time coming, he had no doubt those two would eventually end up together. After the heartbreak each of them had suffered, he was glad for it. They would make a good match. Looking down at Kitty, his smile broadened. Not as good a match as he and Kitty, but a good one.

Laying his head back against the seat, he thought also about Snake and the horrible things he had done, not only to Kitty and Rachel and so many others. He knew the man had suffered unimaginable loss of not only his son but his freedom and his very way of life, but that gave him no right to hurt the many people that he had.

“Well,” he thought grimly. “He won’t hurt anyone else.” Just before they had left Wickham Creek, Matt had received word that Snake was killed while trying to escape. In a way he felt sorry for the once proud War Chief but in a way he could think of no more fitting death than that of a warrior struggling to be free.

Beside him, Kitty mumbled something in her sleep and tossed her head, restlessly. Matt wrapped his arm around her tighter and soothed her quietly until she settled back down.

The only time Kitty ever showed any emotion over what had happened was in her dreams. She never talked about what happened to her up in the mountains. Matt had tried to talk to her about it but she would always say she was fine and change the subject.

Rachel had, of course, told him, and more than once reassured him that Kitty had not been raped but he knew the other abuse she had suffered had been just as traumatic. He only prayed that she would eventually be able to get past it, that _they_ would be able to get past it. For Matt knew that whatever Kitty suffered, was his burden to bear to as well.

Looking down at her, Matt realized how grateful he was to have her back. He worried, for a while there, that he might never see her again and that thought scared him more than anything else. He needed Kitty and he couldn’t bear the thought that he wouldn’t have her.

The conductor came through just then and paused at Matt’s side. “Would you like me to see if I could a blanket for the lady?” He whispered.

“No,” Kitty answered for him. Struggling to sit up a little, she gave Matt a sleepy smile and then nodded at the conductor. “I’m fine. But thank you for the offer.”

Tipping his hat the man returned the smile and continued down the aisle.

“How long you been awake?” Matt asked.

“Just a couple of minutes.” Kitty answered, laying her head back down on his chest for a moment and wrapping her good arm around his waist. “It feels good like this.”

Matt sighed as he inclined his head and kissed her. “Yeah it does.”

Kitty raised her head with an arched brow. “That’s not the most convincing tone I’ve ever heard.”

“I’m sorry,” Matt told her. “I just was thinking how close we came to never being able to do this again. Never seeing each other again. I don’t know if I could’ve stood it.”

“I know what you mean,” Kitty agreed as she pulled herself up completely beside him. “I know I couldn’t have. But we don’t have to worry about that now. I’m safe, I’m fine and we’re going home.”

“Are you fine?” Matt asked with a penetrating stare.

Kitty ducked her head and turned to look out the window. “I don’t know,” she finally admitted. “I’m getting better physically, but when I close my eyes I…” Taking a deep breath she turned back to him, forcing a smile to her lips. “As long as I’m with you, I will be fine. I can deal with this and I’ll get over it. As long as we’re together.”

Matt pulled her back into him. “Then you will indeed be fine, Miss Russell. Cause I’m not going anywhere.”

Kitty grinned up at him for a second. “No detours?”

Matt laughed out loud for the first time in a long time. “No detours, for either of us.”

The End


End file.
